Lemon Brook Federation
by The Perfect Mafia
Summary: Welcome to Lemon Brook Federation! We are the company where anyone can be a champion, where the dead come to be resurrected to fight for the gold, and where legends are made... welcome to the possibly slowest updating company in fanfiction wrestling history!


**Lemon Brook Federation**

Welcome one, Welcome all! My name is Mafia-Maori-Spartan, or just call me Dan. I'm bringing you an attempt at a wrestling fanfic. My company is, as the title says, the Lemon Brook Federation or LBF for short. Here's the management, roster, and PPV line-up for the first year I'm writing. When I pick it up in the Second chapter, it'll be in its second year of operation.

***NOTE: There will be VERY Sporadic updating as I'm getting my writing legs beneath me. This is the first story I'm ever writing, and criticism is welcome...ALSO, as long as I'm not being trolled by guests, Guest reviews will be enabled.***

***SECONDARY NOTE: The Company exists OUTSIDE of the Universe as many of the wrestlers exist in different universes, We do however have our company make an appearance in Lemon Brook at least once a month as that is where we consider our home base to be***

* * *

**Management:**

Owner: Nick Fury (Avengers)

General Manager: Raoul Silva (007 Skyfall)

Knockout's Consultant: Severine (007 Skyfall)

Announcers: Diane Simmons (Family Guy) and Phil Coulson (Avengers)

Backstage Workers: Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) and Maria Hill (Avengers)

* * *

**Male Division:**

Antonio "Toni" Cipriani from GTA 3 and Liberty City Stories

Jin Kazama from Tekken

Zasalamel from Soul Caliber

Yoshimitsu from Soul Caliber

Mitsurugi from Soul Caliber

Dimitri Petrenko from Call of Duty: World at War and Black Ops

Tank Dempsey from Call of Duty: World at War, Black Ops, and possibly Black Ops 2

Takeo Masaki from Call of Duty: World at War, Black Ops, and possibly Black Ops 2

Edward Richtofen from Call of Duty: World at War, Black Ops, and possibly Black Ops 2

Derek Westbrook from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3

Dragonborn from The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim

Lone Wanderer from Fallout 3

Edward Sallow from Fallout: New Vegas

Aurelius of Phoenix from Fallout: New Vegas

Jean-Baptiste Cutting from Fallout: New Vegas

Mister M. Bison from Street Fighter

Akuma Gouki from Street Fighter

Dhalsim from Street Fighter

Cole McGrath from inFamous

Kodiak Grey Bear from Fallout 3

John Bear from Fallout 3

Grudd Bear from Fallout 3

Darth Vader from Star Wars

Lord Revan from Star Wars

Captain Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean

Hermes Conrad from Futurama

Barbados Slim from Futurama

Ezio Auditore da Firenze from Assassin's Creed

Robert de Sable from Assassin's Creed

Ghostface from Scream

"The Strategist" Daniel House, Original Character

Logan Henderson, Original Character

Itsuto Yamamoto, Original Character

Osamu Asada, Original Character

David Kaiser, Original Character

Abaalom Aatifa, Original Character

Fabio Castro, Original Character

Frederick Singh, Original Character

Slade, Original Character (UnknownNemesis98's OC)

* * *

**Female Division:**

Christie Monteiro from Tekken

Sakura Kasugano from Street Fighter

Ranger Ghost from Fallout: New Vegas

Red Lucy from Fallout: New Vegas

Crimson Viper from Street Fighter

Carolina Red from Fallout 3

Anne Marie Morgan from Fallout 3

Asajj Ventress from Star Wars

Bastila Shan from Star Wars

Catherina Sforza from Assassin's Creed

Maria Thorpe from Assassin's Creed

Black Widow from The Avengers

Patricia "Hell-Cat" Walker from Marvel

Satana Hellstrom from Marvel

Lana Lockheart from Family Guy

Selena von Erich, Original Character

Margaret Malone, Original Character

Audrey Bloomfield, Original Character

Lovis Dahlberg, Original Character

EDIT: Roster changes are noted on my profile. I had some storyline ideas pop into my head between the time this chapter was posted and today [12/12/12]; so any changes to my roster will be on my profile.

Last Words:

Next Chapter is going to be the character biographies as I want to have you, the audience, have a basic idea of what happened over the course of the last year within LBF and how the title chase is looking. I'm a person who likes details, so look for the details in this story.

**EDIT:** Sorry, but a new idea popped into my head and if I decide to go with it, Chapter 2 won't be the Detailed Part 2 of the Background of LBF.

***LAST CALL***

**EDIT: **Please send applications via PM please instead of through reviews. I'm making this change NOW instead of after those first 10 chapters removing the application.

I'm accepting applications for spots on the roster as I filled out a bare minimum of what I'm planning for this fic. For the first **10 Chapters**, spots are going to be open. If you receive a PM from me, congrats! Acception! If you don't and I mention in the next chapter that a wrestler was given the pink slip, sorry! I'll give you a list of reasons in a PM if you want!

Name:  
Age:  
Lives in:  
Nickname(s):  
Height:  
Weight:  
Appearance:  
Wrestling Attire:  
Regular Attire:  
Favorite Moves:  
Finisher(s):  
Face, Tweener, Heel:  
Rivalries/Relationships?:  
Team?:  
Theme Song:


End file.
